a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a view angle-adjustable detachable display assembly.
b. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various small-size display apparatus have been well developed. These small-size display apparatus are not expensive, and have been intensively used in automobiles. Conventional display apparatus for use in an automobile may be installed in the instrument panel, console, ceiling, or seat. When in use, the display panel is pulled or turned out of the mounting shell from the close position to the open position. Installing a display apparatus in the ceiling of an automobile may interfere with the backward view angle of the driver. FIG. 1 shows a display device 11 carried on a mounting device 12 fastened to the headrest 13 of a vehicle seat according to Taiwan Patent Publication No. 520723. The mounting device 12 comprises adjustable means 14 adapted to adjust the view angle of the display device 11.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate an automatically adjustable display screen assembly installed in the back of a seat according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,556. According to this design, the seat 22 comprises a movable seat back 23 pivoted to lugs 24 at the seat bottom of the seat 22 and adapted to hold the display screen assembly 21, and a control cable assembly 25 automatically controlling the pivoting movement of the display screen assembly 21 relative to the seat back 23. This display screen assembly mounting arrangement is complicated. After installation, the display screen assembly 21 is not detachable from the seat back 23 of the seat 22.
Further, Taiwan patent publication No. 540496 discloses a pillow type display mounting structure, which was an invention of the present inventor. According to this design, this design of pillow type display mounting structure does not require any additional installation space because it is fitted into the back opening of the headrest of the vehicle seat. Further, when the display panel set in the operative position, it does not interfere with the backward view angle of the vehicle's driver. However, this design is not detachable. The display panel cannot be removed from the mounting structure for keeping in a place outside the vehicle, and the display panel may easily be stolen by a thief when nobody stays inside the vehicle.